


Oh My God They Were Dating

by lildemonlili



Series: Oh My God They Were Roommates [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, TWICEroomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Dahyun takes Sana on a date finally. Takes her for ice cream, and the great unknown.Sidestory for 'Oh My God They Were Roommates' - Insert between chapters 20 and 21





	Oh My God They Were Dating

**Author's Note:**

> A follower treat for my twitter account hitting 1000 followers! Thank you all so much uwu <3 I love all of you!
> 
> Thank you for waiting

Having a plan before asking out a girl, was probably a good idea. But as Dahyun and Sana left their apartment together, Dahyun became horribly aware, that she hadn’t planned even one moment past ice cream. And that had just been a promise from a while ago. It wasn’t anything new or surprising. Not that every date had to be some incredible show, but it was technically their first ever date. And first dates are important, Dahyun had learned in her twenty one years of absolutely no experience. They meant something. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Sana’s voice sounded close to Dahyun’s left side, and it brought her back to reality. To the shining sun they stepped out into, the warmth hitting them like a wall.

“What? Oh, I’m just zoning out.” Dahyun reassured. And it wasn’t wrong. But she also didn’t want to admit that she didn’t have a plan; and much less that this scared her. That she was scared that Sana wouldn’t find the date good.

“Well, come back to me then.” Sana nudged Dahyun and shook the hand she held Dahyun’s with, wriggling Dahyun’s entire arm as a result.

“Alright, I’m here.” Dahyun chuckled as they turned the corner, towards a smaller artisan neighborhood situated between Dahyun’s and Chaeyoung’s apartment. Chaeyoung had recommended a place there.

“Are you nervous?” Sana asked softly.

“Little bit.” Dahyun admitted with a shrug.

“Well, you don’t have to be. A date doesn’t have to be some big gesture.” Sana said.

“Did you crawl inside my brain and read my mind?” Dahyun asked in slight disbelief that Sana had just voiced her concerns.

“Mmm, mayhaps.” Sana pressed her lips together, then grinned widely. “But I think mainly I just know you well enough to know that you’d worry about something like that.”

“... That’s true, I mean. I just didn’t think dinner and a movie was your type of date.” Dahyun shrugged.

“See? You know me too. And you know I love ice cream.” Sana assured her.

“It’s kind of hard to miss. It’s your midnight munching habit when you wait for me to come back from work.” Dahyun said with a snort.

“How did you know?!” Sana sounded actually surprised, and to Dahyun’s surprise, her cheeks seemed to tinge slightly. Dahyun held her hand a little tighter.

“I can see the tubs in the trash the next morning and there’s a spoon in the sink that always looks completely clean.” Dahyun said.

This time Sana definitely blushed. “I just…”

“It’s okay, ice cream is good.” it was Dahyun’s time to nudge Sana.

“No, it’s not that.” Sana said shyly. Dahyun turned her head to watch her as they stopped for a red light. Ahead of them, the sounds of a busy Saturday grew more noticable, and the crowds got closer.

“Then what?” Dahyun asked with a frown.

The lights changed to green, but Sana didn’t move.

“It’s more that I don’t really drink caffeine that late at night,” Sana started, her voice small, “but the more I fell for you the more I wanted to stay up, just to talk to you. Go to bed with you. So I ate ice cream or chips just to have something to do to keep me awake while waiting for you. I even watched scary movies even though they scare me, so I could stay up.” 

Dahyun stared as Sana trailed off. Watched how she puffed her tinged cheeks slightly and pressed her lips together so tight the skin around them whitened. The lights changed to red.

“You don’t just have bad sleeping habits then?” Dahyun asked in disbelief.

“I mean I do, I’ve always gone to bed late, but no, it was never just coincidence. I think maybe I hoped you’d notice that I always went to bed same time as you. Maybe you’d notice how much I like you.”

“I… am so thick.” Dahyun breathed, warmth creeping up her neck.

“Lil’ bit.” Sana scrunched her nose and started walking across the road, the lights green once more. “But it’s okay.”

Dahyun nodded and followed, yet she couldn’t help how her mind kept going over it. And then she frowned.

“That first night… You were flirting with me.”

Sana nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. “Yeah, I was.”

“Did you like me already then?” Dahyun asked.

“Not romantically. Not in a way I recognized as romantically anyways. I think I just got spurred on by how flustered you got.”

“Oh.. But if I had gone along with it, you know that-”

“Asking you to bed?”

“So you were asking me to bed.” Dahyun muttered, her ears burning.

“I mean… Yeah.”

“What would’ve happened? If I had gotten up with you?” Dahyun asked as they turned onto the street Chaeyoung had pointed out to Dahyun earlier. 

Sana smiled secretively. “Who knows.”

“You do, obviously. And if you want three scoops on your ice cream, I will know too.”

“Blackmail?” Sana gasped theatrically. 

“I will use whatever means I have to.” Dahyun said stubbornly. Noticed the ice cream shop a little further down the street.

“Fine.” Sana pouted, then narrowed her eyes in a ponder. “If you had asked me the morning of the day I moved in if I would’ve slept with you if you had come onto me, I probably would’ve said yes. But the more I got to know you, the more I leaned towards a no.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Dahyun asked. 

“Because before I moved in I had no intention of getting to know you. You were just the only solution to a shitty situation. But the more I talked to you, the more I saw how you kept helping even though you were obviously exhausted, the more I wanted to know you. And I didn’t want to ruin that by kissing you.. in case things got awkward.”

“But you still flirted with me… You still asked me to bed.” Dahyun frowned.

“Flirting is just natural for me, a way to get closer to people, and like I said, you got so flustered, so I think I just got caught up in the fun of it. Caught up in you. Honestly, it was very hard not to flirt with you, and I just didn’t see why. But I’m really glad you didn’t get up and go with me. I’m happy it - we - happened like we did.”

“Me asking for a birthday kiss?” Dahyun asked shyly.

“Mm, it was romantic and cheesy.” Sana noted softly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Not even at Chaeyoung’s birthday?” Dahyun asked.

“Okay, maybe you could’ve caught on then, I admit.” Sana chuckled. “That would’ve been okay too.”

“I’m caught on now though.” Dahyun said, holding Sana’s hand tighter. Their shoulders bumped against each other as they stopped outside the ice cream shop.

“Such a cheesy dork…” Sana breathed, turning her head and pressing a chaste kiss to Dahyun’s temple, right at her hairline. Dahyun chuckled and dragged Sana inside.

“Okay, but the important question.” Sana said, looking over the different flavors. “Do I get my three scoops then?”

“Of course.” Dahyun shrugged. “If I don’t offer you three, I can’t very well buy myself three either…”

“You were never gonna keep that third scoop from me, were you?” Sana asked, indignation in her voice.

“No.” Dahyun snorted.

“Meanie…” Sana puffed her cheeks, then turned back to the selection of ice creams. Next second the disgruntled expression was gone, and her eyes shone excitedly.

“Can I help you girls?” Asked the lady behind the counter.

“Uh, yes, I mean-” Dahyun started, catching Sana’s eye. “You ready to order?”

“Oh, yeah, I want that combo you had last time.”

“Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate?” Dahyun chuckled.

“Yes please.” Sana beamed. 

“Alrighty then.” Dahyun snorted and turned to the lady behind the counter.

 

Dahyun ordered for both of them, three kinds of chocolate for Sana and three kinds of chocolate for Dahyun. Sure, she could’ve gone for three kinds of sorbet or something, but what was the point? No reason not to go for what she enjoyed the most. And right now, what she enjoyed the most was Sana, the sun, and three kinds of chocolate ice cream.

 

“I’ll say it again, you really are a genius.” Sana hummed happily at the taste of the ice cream. There hadn’t been space outside the shop to sit, so they had decided to walk along the streets instead, looking at the shops and life.

“Well, you can get smart about a lot of things if you’re passionate.” Dahyun shrugged. 

“Well, then I’m grateful for your passion for chocolate.” Sana said happily, putting the ice cream to her lips again. She had almost gotten through the first scoop.

“Always here for your chocolate needs.” Dahyun joked.

“I’m just sad you chose the exact same kind as me.” Sana huffed.

“Why?” Dahyun asked.

“I had planned on cheesily stealing a kiss by asking for a taste.” Sana said unbashedly, stopping to look at a shirt on a mannequin in a shop on their right.

“Oh, well, I think my scoop was from another end of the tub than yours so it might taste differently.” Dahyun muttered, clearing her throat.

“Mm, maybe you’re right.” Sana said, eyes still on the shirt, then pointed at it. “I love this.”

“You’d look good in it.” Dahyun nodded. And Dahyun really meant it. The pastel pink color would look amazing on Sana.

“I might come back to it if I’m still thinking about it at the end of today.” Sana said conclusively, turning to face Dahyun again. Then without leaning she leaned in and pressed her lips to Dahyun’s, her tongue licking over Dahyun’s lip unashamed. But before Dahyun really could react, Sana had drawn back with a playful frown.

“Nope, it’s the same.” Sana said then held out her ice cream cone towards Dahyun. “Here, taste.”

Blinking slightly to recover from the sudden kiss and the subsequent excited fluttering in her stomach, Dahyun leaned towards the ice cream. Next thing she knew, there was ice cream on her nose and Sana was giggling uncontrollably. Sana had definitely purposefully pushed it into Dahyun’s nose.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Sana laughed when Dahyun grumbled and tried to see it, crossing her eyes before wiping it with the back of her hand. She couldn’t help scrunching her nose. It felt a little like some of the ice cream was still there.

“Did you take a napkin in the store?” Dahyun asked.

“Oh, yeah, I did.” Sana was still giggling, but she still dug into the pocket of her shorts and got out a napkin. Dahyun took it gratefully, wiping her nose carefully.

“Thank you.” Dahyun said, pocketing the used napkin as there wasn’t a trash-can in the vicinity.

“No need, it’s my fault you needed it in the first place.” Sana said, the remnants of her bubbly laughter still in the air between them.

“I didn’t get to taste the ice cream in the end though.” Dahyun said.

“Oh, that’s right, you didn’t.” Sana said, offering the ice cream to Dahyun for real this time.

It was exactly the same. But maybe a little better at the same time. Or maybe just better because Sana then insisted that she didn’t feel like sharing after all and instead tried to steal it back from Dahyun’s mouth. Right there on the open street, without a care in the world. With nothing but sun and joy, and the smell of lemons as her hair blew in the slight breeze, lifting slightly off the shoulder. And Dahyun realized suddenly what she wanted to do for the rest of the day.

“Sana, would you be up for going somewhere a little off course? We’d have to take the subway because it’s outside the university district, but there’s somewhere I’d like to go. Someone I’d like you to meet. I mean, I don’t even know if she’s home but-”

“Yes.” Sana said. “Of course. I mean, if it’s your mom I’d like to know, but otherwise you just take the lead, I’m good with anything.”

“It’s not my mom. I mean I’d like to you to meet my mom, but that would require me to also tell my mom about you.”

“You’re not out?” Sana asked, following as Dahyun changed directions, leading them towards the subway instead.

“Oh, I’m out, I just haven’t told her I started dating my roommate.” Dahyun shrugged. “But I probably should.”

“There’s no hurry.” Sana assured Dahyun. Then she took another taste of her ice cream and hummed giddily.

“Okay then, let’s head for the great unknown.” Dahyun said, offering Sana her free hand. They fit perfectly.

 

…

 

“Your piano teacher?” Sana asked as they emerged from the subway together, the warm sun hitting their faces and skin.

Dahyun nodded. “I found her address last fall, and I really did intend to seek her out, but then the accident happened and I just didn’t know how to tell her that all the work she had put into me was just gone.”

“Then why now?” Sana asked curiously. Dahyun turned the corner and studied the map on her phone. One more street, then to the left and then they would be there.

“Because I need to face it before I can really decide if I should keep fighting. And she’s the one I feel the most like I’ve disappointed in all this.” Dahyun explained.

“You haven’t disappointed anyone.” Sana said quietly.

“I know that now, but up until a few days ago I didn’t.”

“What changed?” Sana asked. They turned left.

“You.” Dahyun simply answered.

“Oh…” Sana breathed. And when Dahyun turned her head to steal a glance, she found the older girl glowing brighter than the sun, even if she wasn’t smiling much. It was more of an energy, a surge of light that made Dahyun’s heart grow in her chest until it pressed against her lungs and ribs.

 

By the time Dahyun tore her gaze from Sana, they had already passed the building, and she stopped them. Looked around and saw the right address on a tall grey building.

“There?” Sana asked.

Dahyun nodded. Felt her heart race and the nerve in her hand jolt. With a frown, she realized that she was holding Sana’s hand extremely tight and loosened the grip. Sana just smiled at her, as if it hadn’t brought her any pain at all.

“You’re okay.” Sana reminded her.

“I know.” Dahyun breathed. “I’m okay.”

“Take it at your own pace.” Sana said.

With a nod, Dahyun looked around at Sana. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Sana smiled.

Then they turned and walked the few metres towards the grey building.

“What name?” Sana asked, studying the long row of buzzers.

“Park, should be 506.” Dahyun said, trying not to let the nervousness shine through in her voice. The look Sana sent her told her that she hadn’t managed very well, but Sana merely turned back and pressed one of the buzzers.

 

The seconds passed too slow, or maybe the world just spun too fast. But either way, there was a mismatch that made every moment seem eternal. It was absolutely the most terrifying thing Dahyun had done in a long time. Well, truth be told Dahyun had done a lot more terrifying stuff in the past six months than she had expected to, but this was still high on the list. What if she wasn’t even home? What if she couldn’t remember Dahyun? Then, finally there was a click. Then a voice.

_ “Hello?” _

Dahyun’s throat closed up immediately, and only a croak came through.

“You can do it.” Sana whispered.

_ “... Hello? Is anyone there?” _

“Uh, hi. I-I don’t know if you remember me, but-.”

_ “Dahyun-ah?” _

Dahyun’s heart skipped one, two, too many beats to keep track of. “Yeah, that’s right. I… I’m sorry to stop by unannounced, but if you have time, I was wondering if I could invite myself in?”

_ “Of course, hold on.” _

Dahyun sighed, her entire body shivering. Then the door buzzed and Sana pushed it open. She didn’t rush Dahyun. Merely held open the door, waiting for her. And maybe that’s why it was so easy to walk through the door. With everything else, it didn’t seem as hard if Sana was there.

“Thank you.” Dahyun muttered as Sana closed the door behind them. Sana gave a puzzled look as they headed into the elevator but Dahyun just pressed the button to the fifth floor and waited for the doors to close. Then shuffled closer and nuzzled into Sana’s hair, the older girl’s arms around her immediately. “Thank you for making everything easier.”

Dahyun felt the chuckle more than heard it. Felt it in Sana’s chest, shaking slightly and her arms tighter around Dahyun’s back. The scent of lemons filled Dahyun’s nostrils.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“I get to be cheesy today.” Dahyun muttered, drawing back to steal a kiss before the elevator pinged. “Do I look okay?”

“You’re very pretty, yes.” Sana hummed, correcting a few strands of Dahyun’s hair.

Dahyun’s mouth immediately dried up, but Sana just pecked her lips again. Then the doors opened and the two stepped out and onto the floor, Sana walking a few steps behind Dahyun.

“506 right?” Sana asked.

“Yeah. That’s 501, so 506 must be…”

“There? Wait that’s her?” Sana asked. Dahyun turned to see what direction she was pointing in. The door was already open, and a woman stood leaned on the jamb.

A rush of excitement filled Dahyun’s entire body as her eyes met that of the woman’s, and she grinned. The woman smiled too, and pushed herself off the jamb, holding out an arm towards her. Her hair was longer than Dahyun had ever seen it; lighter too. Almost the color of caramel, soft and shiny, her eyes just the same. 

“Long time no see munchkin.” she said with a wink as Dahyun reached her, letting the woman embrace her warmly.

Dahyun didn’t know what to say. Nothing felt natural. Silence did. And then the embrace was over and Dahyun drew back to look at her.

“You’ve grown, Dahyun-ah.” She said, putting a hand softly under Dahyun’s cheek, turning her face to study it.

“Well I  _ was  _ only twelve when you left, Unnie.”

“Mmh, well, you at least never grew over my head.” she sent Dahyun a cheeky smile, then looked past her with a frown. “A girl?”

Dahyun turned her head and looked at Sana. She was standing about a meter away with a puzzled expression on her face.

“Oh, right.” Dahyun felt her ears burn. “Sana, this is my old teacher, Yeeun-unnie. Unnie, this is Sana, my uh- my girlfriend.”

Yeeun frowned. Looked from Dahyun to Sana and back again. “You really meant it then.”

“Yeah, seems that way.” Dahyun shrugged shyly.

“Meant what?” Sana asked.

“When she was seven Dahyun told me when she grew up she wanted a girlfriend too.” Yeeun grinned. “Determination was always her strong suit, I guess.”

“Huh,” Sana just said.

Dahyun felt caught, but then Yeeun nudged her. “Relax, it’s my job to be embarrassing.”

“You could try not to.” Dahyun mumbled.

“Never.” Yeeun shrugged. “But you could come inside instead of standing out here growing roots.”

“R-right.” Dahyun said, clearing her throat before looking at Sana. She still looked mildly confused but not like she minded. More like she wasn’t sure of her place in the setting.

“Well then, come on in.” Yeeun said, stepping inside to make room for them, then gestured for them to make themselves at home and walked across the room, towards the kitchen area of the apartment’s main room. According to the amount of doors, the place only consisted of three rooms total.

“Are you okay?” Dahyun asked then Sana fumbled slightly with her shoes. Dahyun had already taken off hers and put them next to the shoe-rack.

“Yeah, she’s just… not what I had expected.” Sana admitted quietly.

“What had you expected then?” Dahyun asked curiously.

“I don’t know? Someone older I guess? My mom’s age at least.” Sana said.

“Do you want tea?” Yeeun called from the kitchen area.

“Yes please.” Dahyun answered, then turned back to Sana. “Well, she was only fourteen when she started teaching me. She was a wonder child and my mom knew her mom from work. She had tutored a few kids before me but had never really been a teacher. She taught me for six years until she moved away to attend college in Seoul.”

“And it’s a shame I did, or I could’ve kept better track of how far she got.” Yeeun broke into the conversation, ruffling Dahyun’s hair. “You still like Choco-pies?”

“I can’t believe you remember.” Dahyun chuckled.

“Oh come on, you begged for them every time you had learned a new piece.” Yeeun clicked her tongue, then turned to Sana. “You like them too?”

Sana nodded. “I hadn’t tasted them before moving in with Dahyun but I like them a lot.”

“Moved in… it’s really serious then.” Yeeun looked thoroughly impressed as she directed Dahyun and Sana to the big grey couch. It was more luxurious than Jihyo’s. Which was saying a lot. In fact, a lot of the things in the apartment looked expensive. She must’ve done well since moving away.

“Oh, I moved in before we started dating, we’re roommates.” Sana explained, settling on the chaise.

“You fell for your roommate, Dahyun-ah?” Yeeun asked with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged. “Well, it’s better than falling for your piano teacher.”

“Excuse me?” Sana asked, her eyebrows raised. “I thought Chaeyoungie said you hadn’t ever fallen for anyone before.”

“I haven’t, she’s kidding.” Dahyun said. She was kidding right? Dahyun hadn’t ever had a crush on Yeeun. That was absurd. It was-.... It was absurd right?

“Oh, it wasn’t a serious thing, you know children crush on their elders all the time.” Yeeun explained quickly. “She was just a cute kid and I was a pretty unnie who fed her choco pies and lemon tea. I just love teasing her about it.” 

Dahyun felt her cheeks pink. It was an exaggeration for sure. There was no way she had thought of Yeeun like that. It was just her piano teacher. Sure, Dahyun liked her as a person, and often stayed over longer than she needed, and just wanted to hang out with her all the time, but that didn’t mean… did it? Wait. It did. And now… now Dahyun had brought Sana to her old childhood crush’s apartment. On their first date. Which meant she could officially check today off as both the most embarrassing day in the history of the world and the worst date Sana would ever go on.

“Dahyun? You okay?” Sana asked. In the kitchen, the water boiled and Yeeun got up to find mugs and tea-bags.

“Nothing, just… thinking.” Dahyun said hoarsely. “I didn’t- Sana I didn’t know that-”

“Dahyun, it’s fine, we all have childhood crushes. But I’m definitely learning more about you.” Sana said, a glimpse in her eye.

Dahyun cleared her throat. “Well-”

“Don’t worry, it’s cute. I can just imagine you tiny and flustered. Should’ve made you call me unnie though, if I knew you had such a thing for older girls.” Sana teased.

“Oh, shush.” Dahyun mumbled.

“So you never told anyone about her being your first crush?”

“I… didn’t have a clue until a minute ago. But come on, it’s not even a real crush, I was a little kid.”

“I had a very real crush on Sailor Moon when I was ten, it’s valid.” Sana argued.

“Oh, me too.” Yeeun said as she joined back in, a tray with a tea-pot and three cups on it. The smell of lemon tea spread between them.

“Right? I mean she was a doof but she was so adorable.” Sana said excitedly.

“The cutest crybaby.” Yeeun agreed with a chuckle. “Though as I got older it was more Haruka.”

“Oh, I’m with you on that.” Sana chuckled. “But Usagi will always have a special place in my heart.”

Dahyun felt completely lost, and slightly confused at the topic of bonding between her old teacher and her girlfriend. So much so, that she completely missed Yeeun’s question aimed at her. A nudge from Sana brought her back to the conversation.

“Huh?” Dahyun turned to look at Yeeun.

“I said, there must be a reason you decided to show up all of a sudden.” Yeeun repeated, her voice kind and undemanding.

“Oh, yeah… There is.” Dahyun cleared her throat. Watched as Yeeun poured the tea into the three black cups and gestured at the sugar and milk. Sana reached and put a bit of sugar in hers, then in Dahyun’s. She knew already how much Dahyun liked in hers, and it made butterflies flutter happily in Dahyun’s stomach.

“And?” Yeeun asked in an amused voie.

“Right. Well… Okay, so I actually found your address here a while ago, but I just- I couldn’t get myself to seek you out. I really wanted to get back in touch, there’s not really any other reason for me being here now, but for a while I couldn’t get myself to come, because I felt so much like I’d disappoint you.” Dahyun said, her hand tighter in Sana’s before drawing it back. Distractedly she fiddled with a thumb at the white scar. Yeeun’s eyes found it, and the lights disappeared slowly from her eyes, brows furrowing. Then she reached for the hand and ran her fingertips gently over Dahyun’s scar.

“What happened?”

“Car.” Dahyun merely said. It was all she could say, the memory suddenly overwhelming her at the sensation of Yeeun’s fingers on her skin.

“Looks six months old… This winter?”

“How did you-”

“I stopped playing too. To attend med-school.” Yeeun explained.

“Oh.” Dahyun bit down on her lip. “Unnie, I didn’t mean to stop. I kept playing after you left. I started using the school’s music room, and I even played The Grieg-”

“I know. I saw it.” Yeeun interrupted quietly, letting go of Dahyun’s hand to take her tea-cup instead. Sipped delicately from it.

“You…” Dahyun breathed, her hand searching for Sana’s without looking. A calm settled inside her as Sana’s hand closed around her. There was a safety in being tethered to her somehow.

“I had officially stopped playing then. It was my only night off in two months, and I went to see you play. But I was so embarrassed that I had abandoned it, that I hadn’t kept in touch, that I didn’t know how to approach you. But I saw you there in your suit and your big smile and you looked… so happy. So proud. I saw your mom too, and I think she maybe saw me too. But I left right after you finished playing. Honestly, if you hadn’t come here today, we probably would never meet again.” Yeeun smiled apologetically.

“It’s fair. If it wasn’t for Sana, I probably wouldn’t have come here today either.” Dahyun admitted. Sana’s hands closed tighter around Dahyun’s.

“I’m glad she convinced you then.” Yeeun looked around at Sana. “Thank you.”

“I actually have no clue what I said, she just asked if I could come along today.” Sana said, then looked at Dahyun. “What did I say that made you want to come here?”

“You said that you can still walk with a limp.”

“Oh…” Sana breathed.

“What?” Yeeun asked, putting her teacup back down onto the tray.

“I.. I want to play piano even if I can’t play as well as I used to.” Dahyun turned again to Yeeun. “But in order to get back to playing I needed to fully accept that there’s a possibility that I won’t be able to. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” Yeeun nodded. “You needed to tell me you had stopped so it’s okay if you don’t succeed in getting back to playing.”

“... Yeah.” Dahyun nodded.

“To face the consequence of defeat before the defeat has happened.” Yeeun mused then smiled. “So very much like you, Kim Dahyun.”

“I guess.” Dahyun mumbled.

“Then you have my permission to fail.” Yeeun said. “But you also have my blessing to fight like hell. Because I’ve never seen talent like yours, ever. And even if you fail, you have to promise me that you’ll fall fighting.”

Dahyun chuckled. It sounded so much like a war-speech. And maybe it was. 

 

“I promise.”

 

…

 

The sun was still high in the sky when Sana and Dahyun finally reached their own street.

“Sana?” Dahyun asked quietly. 

“Mm?” Sana hummed, her face turned to the skies.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sana asked with a frown, turning her head to look at Dahyun.

“You don’t bring your girlfriend along to something like that on a first date, I mean…”

“Are you kidding me?” Sana turned and looked around. “It’s the best date I’ve ever been on. I mean, I got to know something really personal about you. It meant a lot that you wanted me to meet her, and that you trusted me to help you have the courage to. I don’t give much for fancy dinners and roses, but this? This was amazing.  _ And  _ I have a cute new shirt to impress you with. Plus that guy with the huge ass suitcase on the way back in the subway was more than enough to make my day.”

“I can’t believe you can actually get frog-themed suitcases, I kind of want one.” Dahyun grinned, her cheeks burning at Sana’s words.

“I’ll get you one for when you go to Japan with me. And hey, maybe I’ll take you on a date to meet  _ my  _ ex too.”

“She’s not my ex!” Dahyun argued, her cheeks pinking immediately.

“I know that dummy.” Sana giggled and tugged at Dahyun’s hand. Then her entire arm.

“Sana, what are-”

“Sh,” Sana just said. Then she pulled Dahyun away from the street, into a small walkway between two tall buildings, at the end of which was a staircase down to a parking garage. Dahyun followed, as if she had a choice not to. Finally, halfway towards the stairs Sana stopped, and to Dahyun’s complete surprise, pushed Dahyun against the wall, standing flush against her.

“What are-”

“You know,” Sana interrupted Dahyun, placing a finger on Dahyun’s lip. “t’s customary to give your girl a goodnight kiss at the end of a date.”

“Yeah I-I know.” Dahyun flushed.

“But we don’t really do normal, so I think this might be an alternatively good end to this date.” Sana’s eyes glinted.

“What? Kissing you in a dark walkway?”

“Exactly.” Sana said mischievously, then made to lean in, but Dahyun avoided her, earning her a pout.

“Just promise me you’ll let me kiss you goodnight too.” Dahyun said.

Sana beamed. Then leaned in until she was barely an inch from Dahyun. “Don’t think I’m jealous of your precious unnie, just because of how hard I’m about to kiss you in a few seconds.”

“Could’ve fooled. You do sound a little jealous right now.” Dahyun noted as Sana pressed her effectively against the wall. Wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck and felt the older girl’s nose against her own.

“Mm… Maybe not jealous as much as about to make sure you don’t get any ideas about finding another unnie to crush on.” Sana hummed.

“I’m not gonna call you unnie.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Sana hummed. “I’m just asking you to never forget that you’re my girlfriend.”

“I think that’s quite impossible to forget. Have you ever noticed how amazing you are?”

“Mm, you have the best answers…” Sana muttered approvingly. “And now I’m gonna need you to shut up so I can kiss you.

Dahyun couldn’t help the way electricity sparked through her veins at Sana’s words. Couldn’t help the bubbling feeling in her stomach. Just grinned and stayed theatrically silent, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Good, then.” Sana whispered. Then tugged at Dahyun’s hips with both hands and pressed her lips to Dahyun’s. A smile immediately grew on Dahyun’s lips at the kiss, but next moment, her lips greedily erased every coherent thought from Dahyun’s mind. All she managed to do was tighten her arms around Sana’s neck before the sensation of Sana’s tongue in her mouth made Dahyun’s thoughts scramble and she let the white noise of Channel Sana take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos or come talk to me on twitter @dajeongmi or using the tag #TWICEroomies!


End file.
